


No More

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, set Abundance on fire, writen as part of the challenge, yet another OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Fuck Mother and fuck everyone! No more.NO FUCKING MORE!





	No More

They followed her only because that was what they did. Here, in this Shadow damn building, in this fucking city, following every order humans gave them was their primal survival instinct. Even though doing so mostly led them to their deaths.

When she looked at the mutants, she saw fear in their eyes. They didn’t know what would happen next.

Well, Jodie Seeker didn’t know either.

She had a plan but that could be busted any minute. They could round the corner and everything would go to Hell.

But Jodie had to get them out of here, out of the laboratory. Out of _her_ laboratory.

After what happened six months ago, the doctor couldn’t carry on with making the tests on those unlucky bastards anymore. Every time she looked into the eyes of some mutant, the memory of her sister over-flooded her mind. She had dread every new day she had to spend at her job. But now she had another choice...

Ellie had been still so young and innocent, and they just took her away from them. Dragged her away from her home and family…

Jodie was praying to whatever was listening to not see her little sister amongst the mutants in her laboratory. And against everything that was natural, she somehow wished Ellie was dead. Jodie couldn’t stand the image of her sister going through anything mutants had to live through every day.

Pain, humiliation, degradation, slavery, experiments…

Pity it had to be soldiers taking her little sister away what opened Jodie’s eyes. And the worst part was that Jodie played the active role in this fucking system. As a Seeker, Jodie was making experiments on mutants her whole professional life, thinking it was the right thing to do. She was making Mother Abundance proud!

Fuck Mother and fuck everyone! No more. **NO FUCKING MORE!**

She put a month of planning into this. Jodie had to memorize every hallway, hidden room and passage in order to sneak out. She found several maintenance shafts but many of them were dead-ends or didn’t lead where she needed to get.

All the endless hallways looked the same… _Fuck this!_

Every little sound echoing through the quiet corridors made Jodie almost jump out of her skin. No matter that it was just creaking fan; all her instincts screamed **hide!** This, of course, didn’t calm the mutants following her…

Jodie really had to work on this the next time she would be doing this.

‘_That’s it,_’ Seeker thought, ‘_stay fucking positive. You can do this! You will save those mutants right under Abundancean fuckheads’ noses and you will do it again. And again._’

She took a couple of deep breaths and continued walking. The lives of the mutants following her were depending on her now. She couldn’t screw this up.


End file.
